Neji, Loosen Up
by Purple And Green Zebras
Summary: How would Neji Hyuuga act drunk? This question has always haunted my mind, so I decide to get an answer. Oh how I regret it. NarutoxNeji Rated M for a reason kiddies!
1. A Drunk Night

**Warnings: cotains a very drunk, OOC Neji and boyxboy action. Don't Like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **Does Gaara run around screaming on the top of his lungs "I FEEL LIKE A PRINCESS!"? Then I do not own Naruto.

"Let's get this party started!" Ino yells to the room and people cheer in reply. I should be training to become a better ninja not partying. Why am I here? I don't know why I agreed to come to this stupid party in the first place. Oh wait, yeah I do! I heard there was going to be alcohol and there was a certain someone I wanted to see drunk. That certain someone was none other than Neji Hyuuga.

Why did I want to see Neji drunk? Well, that's an easy. I can answer that question with one word. Curiosity. I'm curious on how he would act drunk, completely calm like normal, or would he act laughably out of character?

That question has haunted me ever since I met Neji. He is just so uptight and proper. It annoys me to no end. He really just needs to pull the stick out of his ass, and I hope that getting him drunk will, if only for a little while.

"Hey Naruto, over here," Kiba yells, waving at me to come over to the table he's sitting at. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji accompany Kiba at the table. I smirk and sit in between Neji and Kiba.

"Who's ready to drink until we can't keep ourselves up?" Kiba cheers, raising his glass in the air.

Its a few hours later, the parties coming to an end, and I have successfully gotten Neji Hyuuga drunk. I regret it with my entire being. He is on a table, singing and dancing – really badly – in only his boxers. "NAAARRRUUU~" He sings as he spots me looking at him, and I nearly die at what he says next, "Take me home Naru!"

My whole body freezes as he jumps down from the table and clings onto me. His hands roam my body traveling lower. "N-Neji, your drunk," I state trying to keep my thoughts from straying to a very bad place.

I've always found Neji attractive. There's just something about his long shiny black hair and lavender eyes that just pulled me towards him. On a personal level, I didn't really like Neji, so that's why I never tried pursuing him, but with him hanging off me like he is, I can't seem to think about anything but fucking him into the mattress.

"Naru-chan, let's go to my house and get cozy," Neji says, slowly slipping his hand down my pants. I quickly grab it, blushing madly, and Neji whines.

"Neji, we have to get you home," I say, flustered.

"I'll only go home if you come with me~" Neji says, giggling.

It took Kiba, Sasuke, and I to get Neji fully clothed. When we did, every agreed that I should have to bring Neji home because I was the one who got him drunk in the first place. "THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!" Neji sings, very off-key as he dances through the streets. Remind me never to get Neji drunk ever again.

We finally get to his house and he literally drags me into his house and up into his room. As soon as he gets to his room he shoves me into his room, slams the door shut and throws himself onto me, knocking me onto his bed. He presses his lips to mine and my eyes go wide. I push Neji off of me and jump off of the bed.

"Naru-chan, what's wrong?" Neji ask, cocking his head to the side.

"You're drunk," I say, my face a deep red color. Neji frowns and grabs me arms, pulling me on top of him.

"I don't care! I've always found you sexy, Naru-chan," Neji says seductively before he pulls me into another kiss. This time though, I kiss back with need and want. I try to stop myself, but I just can't seem to. All the pent up want for the lavender eyed boy rising to the surface.

I leave Neji's mouth and I kiss down his neck. I feel Neji's hands going under my black shirt, pulling it off over my head. "Oh Naru-chan, you're oh so very sexy," Neji moans as his hands trace over my abs. I quickly take off Neji's shirt and capture his mouth in a kiss. I push my tongue into his mouth, exploring the wonderful moist heaven that is Neji's mouth.

"Stop!" I yell pulling away from Neji, coming to me senses.

"Naru-chan~" Neji whines, eyes pleading for me to continue.

"Sorry, Neji, but I can't," I say softly, "I'd feel too bad about it." I roll off of Neji and go to get up, but then Neji grabs my hand.

"Stay here, pleeeeeaaasssseee, Naru-chan" Neji asks eyes soft and begging.

I nearly jump on him again, but instead, I just slip back into Neji's bed. Neji cuddles up to me and I wrap my around him, enjoying Neji's company before morning comes. I know tomorrow morning will not be pretty. There's no way Neji will be happy about seeing me in bed with him. He'll probably assume more happened than what actually did. Oh well, I'm just content of having the Hyuuga in my arms, in a deep sleep. I drift off into a deep sleep with the scent of Neji Hyuuga tickling my noise.


	2. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: Does Sasuke earn money by working at a strip club every night? Than I do not own Naruto**

SPLASH

"AH!" I yell as ice cold water is dumped onto my head, "THAT'S FREAKIN' COLD!" I look above me and see Neji standing there with an empty bucket of water glaring down at me. "What the hell was that for, Neji?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

If looks could kill, I'd definitely be lying on the ground, twitching. "What happened last night?" Neji's voice is fierce and demanding, but his eyes show a little sign of worry. "

Nothing really," I state calmly, "You got really drunk, so I brought you home and then you dragged me up here and made me stay with you." Neji's glare does not falter one bit, instead, it becomes fiercer.

"So you're telling me that I dragged you into my bed and didn't let you leave, but we didn't do _anything_?" Neji questions, "that's highly unlikely." Is he trying to accuse me of something?

"How is that unlikely? Do you think that I'd take advantage of you?"

"Well, you are the one who convinced me to get drunk in the first place."

"That's just because I was curious of how you would act! Besides, YOU were the one all over ME!"

"So we did do something! You just admitted it!"

I swallow nervously under the intense glare of Neji Hyuuga. "Well, n-not really, we j-just kind of m-made out," I stutter nervously. Neji's glare darkens so I quickly add, "But it was all your doing, not mine."

"My doing?"

"Yeah, you pulled me onto you. The first time I got pushed you away but the second time I…."

"You what?"

What do I tell him? _The second time I just couldn't keep control over myself so I passionately kissed out back._ Yeah, that'll go well.

"YOU DID WHAT?" A very angry sounding Neji yells, bringing me from my thoughts, or what I thought were thoughts.

"D-did I say that out loud?"

Neji doesn't say anything but instead glares at me one more time before turning around and leaving his room.

I fall back onto Neji's bed and sigh. What did I do? What do I do? How can I possibly get out of this one?

I sigh once more time and look around Neji's room. I didn't really get to notice anything last night because it was dark and there was a very horny drunk Hyuuga distracting me.

Neji's bed is a full sized bed with off-white sheets that is pushed up against his light green walls at the head and on the left side. Next to the head of the bed on the right side is a small night stand with an alarm clock, a lamp, and a couple of books. More to the right and up a little there is a window with shades that are the same color as his sheets. Neji's closet is a few feet away from the foot of his bed, which he leaves open. Even though the closet is not that big, it seems rather empty.

After taking in my surroundings, I get off of Neji's bed and leave his room. I go down the stairs, which leads to the kitchen, and see Neji cooking something on the stove. "Listen Neji, about last night," I start but Neji interrupts.

"Why couldn't you control yourself?"

His question catches me off guard. "I did control myself! You wanted to do a lot more and so did I but I stopped before things got serious!" I quickly cover my mouth realizing what I just said. How could I be so stupid!

"So you're saying that I wanted to go further, but you stopped?" Neji says angrily, but at whom I don't know. I just nod in reply.

"WHY?"

I step back in shock. "Why what?"

"Why did you stop? I obviously wanted it!"

"But you were drunk so you weren't thinking clearly."

"But I was still me!"

Wait; is he saying what I think he's saying? "Whoa, hold up a second. Are you trying to tell me that you'd be okay if things did get further last night?" I ask.

"Okay? I'd be delighted!"

Did he just say that? "Neji, are you still drunk?" Neji turns off the stove, takes off whatever he's cooking and walks over towards me. "N-Neji?" Neji continues forward, until he has me backed up against the wall. He places the palm of his hands on the wall on both sides of my head.

"No, I am not drunk at all," Neji says in his usual tone, "I'm just a bit frustrated that my plan didn't work."

"Plan? What plan?" This is all messed up.

"I was hoping that if I got drunk enough, I'd finally be loose enough to just tell you that…" Neji walks away and goes over to where the food he was cooking, which I can see now are pancakes.

"Tell me what?" I ask, slowly approaching Neji.

"That I like you and have been attracted to you ever since you kicked the shit out of me during the chuunin exams!" I step back, shocked at Neji's out of character outburst.

"Y-y-you're attracted t-to me?" I ask timidly and Neji nods in reply.

My famous grin appears on my face and I quickly pull Neji into a hug. "W-what are you doing Naruto?" Neji says, trying to sound upset. I pull away from Neji, but hold onto him arms length away, with my smile still plastered on my face.

"Well, then if you like me, meet me at Ichiraku at six tonight," I say then walk away from a very stunned Neji. As I'm about to walk out the door, Neji calls my name.

"Naruto, what do you mean by that?" Neji ask with an unsure look in his eyes, "I mean, us meeting tonight. Is it just a friendly outing or…."

"It's a date," I say winking at the now slightly pink Hyuuga, and then continue out the door and to my home. I have no idea where all that came from and I'd be lying to say that I'm not nervous about my date with Neji tonight, that is, if he shows up.


	3. The Date

**Disclaimer: Does Neji loudly sing, "IT'S YOU'RE DUTY DUTY TO SHAKE THAT BOOTY BOOTY!" while standing on a table, dancing like a loon? Then I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy action. Don't like, then click the little back arrow and don't come back.**

It's ten minutes until six and I am standing outside of Ichiraku in a pair of dark jeans and a simple orange tee (even if I took the whole day to decided what to wear, I don't want it to look like I did). This has to be the most nervous I've ever been in my life. I have no clue what I was thinking asking _the_Neji Hyuuga, number one rookie of his year, out on a date with _me_, Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knuckled headed ninja. He won't show up, there's no way. Why would someone like Neji want to be around someone like me? I'm just going to be left sitting here, alone, eating ramen in my depressed mood.

"Hey Naruto," I hear someone say to the right of me. I turn and see Neji Hyuuga wearing button down shirt that matches his eyes and a pair of dark slacks. "N-Neji," I say, staring at Neji in shock. He actually showed up and he looks amazing!

"Are you gonna eat or just stand here?" Neji says looking down. Is that a blush? No, there's no way.

"Oh, yeah," I say, gaining composure, "let's eat!"

We sit down and order our ramen. There is an obvious air of awkwardness around us. "So, how have you been lately?" I awkwardly ask Neji.

"Good," Neji replies.

This is going to be more awkward than I thought.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask Neji. We just paid for our ramen and left Ichiraku's.

"Let's go for a walk," Neji says, all awkwardness gone. I nod in agreement and let Neji lead the way.

We end up in the woods. It's nice and relaxing, or would be in I wasn't nervous as hell. Neji's hand keeps bumping mine and I'm beginning to think he's trying to tell me something. I want to hold his hand, but I'm just scared I'm imagining things! I mean, why would the great and beautiful Neji Hyuuga want to hold hands with someone like me?

Neji's hands brushes mine again and I quickly move mine away. Neji makes an angry noise before grabbing my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine. I blush at Neji's actions and stare at him slightly confused.

"What?" Neji ask, noticing my confused gaze.

"Why?" I ask dumbly, looking at our hands. Neji looks down, and then looks up.

"It's what people do when they like each other, hold hands," Neji says, a blush tinted across his face.

After walking in silence for I few minutes, I get the courage to ask Neji something that has been bothering me all day. "How can someone like you be remotely interested in someone like me?"

Neji stops walking and looks at me, confused. "What do you mean by that?" He asks.

"Well, it's just that you're beautiful, smart, and strong while I'm just…" I trail off, looking down at my feet.

"Naruto, you're the most interesting and determined person I have ever met. You don't let anyone or anything keep you down. What's not to like? You're absolutely amazing." Neji lifts my chin and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"Y-you mean it?" I ask shocked.

Neji just smiles and gives me another kiss, his soft lips feeling perfect against my own. I lace my fingers through Neji long silk black hair. Neji moves his hand and links them behind my neck.

I slowly run my tongue across Neji's lips. Neji parts his lips and I let my tongue invade his mouth. Neji runs his hands down my chest, softly caressing me. I move one of my hands down to Neji's fine behind and give it a light squeeze. Neji jumps a bit, which makes me chuckle into the kiss.

Neji groans in frustration and starts to make the kiss rough. He forces his tongue into my mouth, which he violently explores. Neji pushes me down onto the forest floor. He straddles my hips and presses his hand down on my chest. Neji's lips leave mine to kiss down my neck. I moan when Neji kisses my soft spot and can feel him smirk against my skin. I moan as Neji softly bites and sucks at the one spot on my neck.

Neji continues to abuse my neck while he lowers his hands down to my groin. He softly places his hand on my already erect penis and chuckles. Neji removes his mouth from my neck and presses his forehead against mine. "Looks like you have a problem here," Neji says, gently rubbing my clothed erection. I gasp slightly, which cause Neji to smirk.

Neji then get up off of me and stands up. I look up at him, looking for an answer, but Neji just smirks and hold out his hand. "Come," He says, "Let's go to your place and….. finish things."


	4. A NEW NOTICE!

Hello! I have deiceded to start this story up again! YAY! I am in the processes of editing the chapter I have already posted and writing the newest! I should post the new chapter soon!


	5. Mr Prim and Proper

**I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Also, I am going to apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes I made. **

**WARNING: Boy x Boy humping. Don't like, then leave. It's as simple as hitting the back button of the X**

**Disclaimer: **Does Gaara run around the Sand village in women's underwear singing "I GOT A JAR OF DIRT"? Then I do not own Naruto

* * *

"N-Naru-AAH!" Neji screams as I take his length into my mouth hungrily. I chuckle at Neji's reaction, which causes Neji to moan again.

I feel Neji's hands lace themselves in my hair and pull me up towards Neji's face. The look on Neji's face is the hottest thing I have ever seen. He's practically begging to be fucked with a look like that!

"Naruto, I need you, all of you," Neji whispers before pulling me down for a kiss.

"Who would ever think that the great Neji Hyuuga would be such a needy lover?" I chuckle.

"S-shut up!"

I chuckle again and pull Neji into another break taking kiss while one of my hands travels down to Neji's lower regions. I slowly slip one finger inside of Neji's entrance.

After a few minutes I add in another. I thrust my fingers in and out while watching Neji's face so I know when I found his "special spot."

"AAH NARUTO THERE THERE!"

Found it.

I continue to rub my two fingers against the spot that make Neji sees stars for a few minutes before adding in a third finger.

"Naru-chan! I need more of you inside me!" Neji whines and lightly bites onto my neck.

"As you wish"

I pull out my fingers and line up my lubed cock at Neji's entrance. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Just do it already!"

With that said, I slowly push my way into Neji. Once fully seethed, I watch Neji's face contort in discomfort. "You okay?" I ask kissing Neji's curse marked forehead.

"Y-yeah, just give me a second."

I nod and kiss Neji's forehead, nose, lips, cheeks, ear, neck, and chest all while resisting the urge to just wildly pound into Neji until I am satisfied.

After a moment, Neji relaxes and nods. I take that as an okay to start moving, so I do.

I slowly pull out and push back in at a steady rate, watching Neji.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I say.

"G-go faster," Neji says flustered.

At that, I pick up my speed. I thrust in and out of Neji as fast as I can. Underneath me, Neji is clinging on me and moaning so loud, I think he may wake up the whole village.

"NARUTO," Neji screams as he climaxes. He spills his seed on out chest and his muscled tightening around me.

The sensation drives me over the edge and I climax with a loud wail of my partner's name.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to the feeling of Neji playing with my hair. I open my eyes and see Neji staring down at me with a smile.

"Good morning," Neji says and kisses me.

"Morning," I mumble back, "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." Neji gets out of bed and goes over to my dresser. "I'm going to take a pair of your boxers."

"Why? What's wrong with the ones you had on last night?" I ask with a yawn as I sit up and stretch.

"I wore them last night! They're dirty! I refuse to wear dirty anything if I can avoid it!"

"Okay mister prim and proper, but what about you're other clothes?"

Neji gets back on the bed and crawls towards me until he is straddling me. "Well," He says as he runs a hand through my hair, "Since I doubt your clothes will fit me, I guess you'll just have to wash mine." Neji softly presses a kiss against my lip and I bring my hand up to cup his face.

"What about when they're getting washed?" I ask against Neji's lips. Neji just smirks as he gets off me and disappears through the doorway.

* * *

I can't believe that I have the Neji Hyuuga prancing around my house clad only in a pair of _my_ boxers. Well, he's not really prancing; he's actually cleaning the place and yelling at me for living in such a "pile of filth," but I'm not really listening to him. I'm trying to, I really am, but all I can do is stare at his butt. It's just so perfect.

"NARUTO!"

"Huh what?" Wow, that was very stupid sounding.

"Were you even listening to me?" Neji says with a glare. He really is good at glaring. I believe he is the best glarer I have ever met.

"Um, no, I was too busy looking at your butt."

Neji blushes and turns around and starts cleaning again.

"You better keep this place clean!" Neji says after a few minutes, "Unless you want me cleaning every time I come over."

If Neji is saying what I think he's saying, then I will be seeing a lot more of his butt in my place. I don't mind that at all. I actually think that the time I spend with Neji will be the most entertaining time I have.

* * *

I had a really hard time getting this chapter out. I wanted to make the hump scene longer, but I couldn't and then, I really didn't know how to continue after it. I'm not sure if this story needs another chapter, so I'll just let it sit until i come up with a way to continue it or if someone else give me an idea. So please review, tell me what you thought about it and if you have any ideas on where this story should go.


End file.
